


The Starlings and The Golden Trees

by inheritanceofgeek



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Confined Spaces, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 00:36:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5354261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inheritanceofgeek/pseuds/inheritanceofgeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Golden Spores of Yavanna's Trees have not been spotted in Dale in living memory. </p><p>So it would just be typical that the Best Friends Fíli and Sigrid would come into contact with them whilst sheltering from the rain.</p><p>Oh well, all's well that ends well. </p><p>Or</p><p>Sex Pollen makes two ignorant idjits have sex and realise that they're in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Starlings and The Golden Trees

**Author's Note:**

> Um, so, Smut isn't exactly my specialty, but I'd like to try and become better at it. Especially as there's not a lot for this Ship and it's a rule of the internet, is it not, that if you can think of it - there's porn of it, and if you can't find it then you need to create it. So this is my first real attempt so constructive feedback would be most appreciated!
> 
> My love and kisses go to the wonderful MagicMarker for agreeing to Beta this for me, you are Superb! <3
> 
> Khuzdul and Welsh in here because it wouldn't be me if I didn't include at least two foreign languages, aye?
> 
> Translations at the bottom, as always ^^
> 
> On another note - I'm trying to organise a Fígrid Shipper Master Post on Tumblr to gage interest in maybe trying to do some Ficathons/Big Bangs/Challenges next year? Please Reblog if you are interested ^^ 
> 
> http://mrsmarymorstan.tumblr.com/post/134391284890/mrsmarymorstan-hello-fellow-f%C3%ADgriders-after

The people of Dale in olden days, before the times of Dragon Fire, had called it _Diwrnod o Gariad_ ; the days of love. It commemorated Yavanna and Aulë’s marriage, and was said to be the only time where she is too distracted by the love of her husband to plot against those who would destroy her beloved forests.

During these months, the great trees that grew around the city would shed golden spores that blew about in the breeze like a swarm of sparkling starlings, spreading love and passion wherever they went. It was said, mainly by the Old Wives to the Young, that if two people deep in love and unaware of it were to inhale pollen from the same tree, they would find themselves admitting their feelings in a rather amorous and active fashion. This is of course where the popular euphemism (used by awkward parents when attempting to explain what happened in a marriage bed)  came from: “The Starlings and The Golden Trees”

 

However, the truth of these tales had long since faded, for the trees of Dale had been burnt beyond repair by dragon fire. What had been Truth passed to Legend which had turned to Myth, before deteriorating to that only mentioned in weather beaten romance novels passed between friends. Something that existed, in Sigrid’s opinion, only to appeal to people’s silly notions of romance; which she did not have the time nor the energy to deal with when she had a house to run Thank You Very Much.

 

So when five years after the restoration of Dale, the trees began to blossom with new life, she took no particular notice of the few golden spores that were beginning to gently float through the air once more. That is, until the day she decided to escape from her duties as First Lady of Dale, and go outside to sit in the fields that were blooming into life all around her.

 

Having lived her whole life on a lake, spring was relatively new to Sigrid. Oh of course they’d still had spring in Lake Town, but spring meant warmer weather and fresh salmon, not flowers on trees or happy bumblebees. The trees of Mirkwood were too far away for her to catch but a glimpse of as she helped her father gather barrels. Having now experienced it first hand though, she decided that it was by far her favourite season. There was just so much colour all around them; soft pinks, delicate whites, flashes of deep purple and the brightest greens she’d ever come across. She could think of no better way to spend her days then to sit all by herself with her back against a cherry tree with a good book and a small picnic, with no siblings, or townsfolk, or nobles to bother her. Well, almost no nobles; the company of a certain Dwarf Prince was often greatly appreciated.

 

Fíli was not like other dwarves, she’d decided. For one, he wasn’t all that keen on spending his time in the mountain, missing the open skies and wide spaces he’d spent his life travelling through as he sought out work amongst the villages of men. Secondly, he did not possess the same love of all things shiny as his kin did. Whilst his ceremonial clothes were heavy with silver and gold, precious stones dripping from every finger, his day-to-day wear was much simpler and more practical. Given a choice, he would much prefer something made of practical leather and fur than a diamond studded silk tunic. This even showed in his forging, for whilst some of the dwarves she’d seen had gems set into the hilt of their swords and the heads of their axes, his were always of a more practical design, with precision favoured over aesthetics. Of course, he was very capable of producing beautiful and delicate creations, such as the golden comb he’d presented Sigrid with on her 21st birthday three years back. In fact, his love of the simpler things in life was something she cherished. He was, in his own words, a Dwarf grounded in Earth, not in Stone. Just like his Father, or so he’d been told.

 

Sigrid felt very much the same. Though her siblings and her people had the spirit of water flowing through them, adaptable and light hearted, with a ferociousness that could so easily be whipped up by the blowing of even the gentlest breeze; she’d always thought of herself as something more steadfast and reliable. It was a trait she’d seen in her Ma and was proud to emulate in her own life.

 

So with this shared understanding of each other and of the situation they found themselves in, the two heirs had struck up a strong friendship. However, unbeknownst to them it had grown to become love, as pure and true as cherry blossom. It would just take a small spark to make them realise it, and one day, in the height of spring, on the Dwarven Holiday of _Galzu Shahnel_ , such a spark arrived.

 

Sigrid was sitting reading a book of elvish lore whilst eating a fresh apricot when she heard a merry shout from the path. She looked up, and a broad grin spread across her face when she spotted Fíli. The sight of him always made her heart feel lighter and the weight of responsibility, that nagging sense that she should always be working, was lifted away from her. His lop-sided grin was infectious and she couldn’t help but return it as she gave him a tight hug in greeting.

 

“Manage to get away again then?” he asked, sitting down next to her with his back resting on the same tree, legs crossed over one another as he helped himself to her lunch.

 

“Just for an hour or two whilst Da works out this trade agreement with Framsburg, in the west. Bain’s meant to be picking up the slack now that he’s of age, but I’ll no doubt be needed once the initial meeting is over. Just to make sure everything’s fair and Da’s not missed anything important.” She shrugged “What about you? Thorin doesn’t need you for anything for a change?”

 

“It’s the Dwarven holiday of _Galzu Shahnel_.” he smiled, “Thorin couldn’t make me work even if he wanted to. Anyway, he’s spending it with Bilbo, as is appropriate really, given that it’s meant to be spent with your loved ones.”

 

“But not your nephews?”

 

Fíli chuckled, “Definitely not your nephews.”

 

“Or brothers I assume?”

 

“Oh Aulë no!” laughed Fíli, cringing slightly “It’s for those you love outside of your immediate family, your Spouse or Marlûno or even just your Best Mate.” He said, shoving her with his shoulder.

 

“Don’t tell me, Kíli’s being even more insufferably in love than usual?”

 

“You don’t even know the half of it! It’s like they’re still in _Narut Marlith_! It’s been five years and still I have to hear him talk about her hair like glowing fire and her smile that outshines the Crown of Durin.” He said dramatically with his hand on his heart and a most Kíli-like expression on his face, causing Sigrid to burst into a fit of giggles. “’Course, Uncle’s not much better, though you’d not notice it if you didn’t know him.” He said rolling his eyes “Everyone’s acting like a right _Bagdusran_ , so I thought I’d come out here and see if I couldn't find some sensible company.”

 

“And have you?” she smiled

 

“Na,” he winked “but you’ll do in the meantime.”

 

“You know, people will talk if they see us together on a day such as this.” She laughed softly,

 

“Urgh, tell me about it.” Said Fíli, running a hand down his face “The look Mum gave me when I told her I was coming out to see you. You’d think she’d be the one to understand that you can just be friends with someone without it leading to anything else!”

 

“My family is the same. Convinced we must be in love, the bunch of _Zudrakhâgr_.” She tutted, picking up her book again.

 

Fíli smiled at how she used his own language to describe her family’s incorrect attitude as know-it-alls. He’d found that some words in Khuzdul, especially when it came to nouns, just didn’t have a decent translation into the Westron, and nor did the Dalish words her Father had taught her. So they’d shared them with each other, and though Fíli knew that Khuzdul was a sacred language, meant to be kept a secret from outsiders, it just hadn’t sat right with him that Sigrid did not know any words in his mother tongue when she was so dear to him. She was his _buhel_ , after all and one couldn’t keep secrets from their closest and dearest friends.

 

He smiled fondly at her and lifted his arm so as she could rest more comfortably against his shoulder whilst she read. He closed his eyes and listened to the sound of the wind in the trees, content in the comfortable silences they could share together, when the rest of their days were spent in such noise and chaos.

 

They’d not sat there for ten minutes though when the sky that had been so peaceful moments ago grew grey. Soon rain began to fall down upon them both. They groaned as Sigrid began to pick up her picnic and shove her book back inside the basket to stop it from getting wet. As the rain grew heavier Fíli handed her his coat to shelter them both under (there was no point in him holding it above her, not if she didn’t want to break her back).

 

“It’s only a spring shower.” Said Sigrid, looking around for somewhere dryer to sit, for the tree was only providing a meagre amount of protection.

 

“Should only last a couple of minutes.” Agreed Fíli “Long enough to make us wet through though.” He laughed derisively as he looked up at how soaked his coat was getting and the mud already soaking into Sigrid’s shoes, which were not made to be worn in the rain. She’d complained about her footwear often enough to know that they were not by choice. All her outdoor boots from Lake Town had been lost in the fire, and for some unknown reason nobody seemed to deem it fit for a Princess to wear sensible workmen’s shoes. He’d been meaning to make her a pair for ages now, something functional as well as beautiful; he’d really have to get on that this kind of weather was likely to become a reoccurrence.

 

“Look.” Said Sigrid, indicating with her head “That trees been hollowed out, we should both be able to fit. Bit of a squeeze but I think but we should still fit, what with your Vertically Challenged Nature and all.” her eyes glittered mischievously

 

“I’m not _that_ short.” Huffed Fíli

 

“Shorter than me. Soon to be shorter than Tilda, if her growth spurt continues.”

 

“You men grow up too fast. Literally.” He grumbled “Can we just get somewhere properly dry first, and you can continue teasing me about my height later?”

 

“Sure thing _Khuzdith_.” She smirked as she carefully lead them over to the tree she’d been talking about.

They slid in through the gap, Sigrid first followed by Fíli. Inside there was enough room to turn around but that was about it. They huddled closer together as they both looked out at the rain, finally being dry enough to appreciate the gentle sound of it splashing upon the ground now. Sigrid loosely wrapped her arms around Fíli’s shoulders and rested her chin on his head. This kind of intimacy was not something new to them, having even once shared the same sleeping sack on a cold night last summer, when they’d travelling to Rohan on a diplomatic mission. The Kings could not be spared for such a length of time, so the heirs had been sent in their stead. Everyone had teased them relentlessly, and Bard had not seemed too pleased about it when he’d heard what had happened, but the point was that nothing had happened short of them staying nice and warm throughout the night!

 

The air around them smelt warm and welcoming. With the cold rain outside, the warmth of their bodies filled the trunk as it had those nights on the road and Fíli leant back into Sigrid with a contented hum, breathing in time with her. A few specks of dust floated down from above, ancient yet new, and the pair of them watched as they floated around them. They landed on their faces like small golden raindrops, and the pair couldn’t help but inhale them, trapped as they were.

 

Something began to stir within them. What had once been peaceful about their confinement suddenly felt restrictive. Sigrid’s grip around Fíli became tighter as she involuntarily pulled him flush against her. Without realising she was doing it, she began to place gentle kisses to the top of his head. She felt strange, giddy and breathless in a way she’d not felt around him before. Okay, so maybe there’d been an odd moment or two when she’d caught herself admiring his muscular physique or the line of his jaw, but that was just normal right? He was very handsome, after all; and strong; and brave; and had an arse she’d love to bite into and _where had that come from_? She shifted awkwardly as a tingling sensation began between her thighs. Part of her hoped the weather would stop soon, but a larger part of her wished it would continue forever so as she could have him with her like this for the rest of their days.

 

Fíli, himself, was feeling very awkward right about now. Her small touches along his shoulders and the kisses on his head were causing all his blood to rush to his hardening cock. This was not the behaviour of a gentleman, and certainly not of a friend. He didn’t know what to do though, as a primal part of his brain roared inside of him to turn around, shove her against the walls of the tree and take her there and then. She bent slightly to move her attentions to his neck, nipping and sucking hungrily, as though she needed him as much as he needed her. His trousers were growing tighter and tighter as her hands began to stroke down his sides and along his chest.

He couldn’t continue like this anymore without touching her. There was something in him that begged for her, which would not be silenced until he had her. He craved for her touch and the feel of her beneath his hands, between his lips, inside of her as she screamed his name with ecstasy. He twisted round, breathing heavily, and saw that she appeared to be in much the same state as him. Her hair was coming out of its neatly braided coil, her tongue dipping out to lick across her reddened lips as she reached around his waist to pull his hips against hers. Her eyes were dark in a way he knew had nothing to do with the light. Without another word he reached up to pull their mouths together.

 

Though Sigrid was by no means a Blushing Virgin, she had still not exactly had much experience. However, she did know that kissing like this, as though with her whole body, was not the kind of thing that was considered decent behaviour for a young unmarried princess. The thought that people would disapprove of her behaviour just encouraged her so much more. She bit at his lip as she stifled a needy moan that was soon met with his own, deeper and more guttural than hers. She mouthed at him and stroked her tongue across the inside of his mouth, sliding over his own, always pulling him closer and closer towards her as she tugged at the braids in his hair.

 

Soon, she was fully backed up against the wall, bark digging into her back uncomfortably but as Fíli began to push up her skirts and his warm rough hands gripped a hold of her bare arse, she was simply too busy crying out her pleasures to acknowledge that her back would be bruised and sore afterwards. Bruised and sore actually sounded quite good right about now.

 

“Too many damned layers.” Hissed Sigrid, as she tried to pull off Fíli’s jackets “Need a knife to get through them.”

 

“There’ll be a few in there somewhere.” he chuckled “Best not rove around too much. You on the other hand, seem not to be wearing many at all.” The hand that had been holding up her skirts was now underneath them, his fingers sliding between her wet heat. Sigrid let out a groan as she arched her head back and thrust her hips forward. She felt so delicious underneath him. Silken and smooth and by all the Vallar she needed him to stop this teasing and just get inside of her before she combusted.

 

“Mahal Sigrid you’re so damned wet.” Panted Fíli, stroking her faster and more firmly with each breath. His thumb brushed across her clit and she shouted out his name as she tried to bring her hands up underneath his shirts to feel those muscles she had secretly admired for so long.

 

“I know, I know and if you don’t get inside me soon I will not be held responsible for my actions. “

 

“You mean like this?” he slipped a finger within her and crooked it against her walls. She let out another groan as he pushed it in and out of her, her wetness spreading across her. She wished that her skirt was not hiding him from her so as she could see what he was doing.

 

“Not like that no,” she panted “good place to start though.” She gasped as he dragged the palm of his hand against her clit with every thrust “Fuck you’re good at this.”

 

“Glad to be of service.” He laughed,

 

“Now be of even greater service and get rid of those trousers. Now.” She ordered trying to shove them down herself to not much avail. Fíli’s hand slipped from within her and she let out a whimper at the loss of him, but as the grip on her arse tightened she realised that he was simply untying the laces of his trousers. She was now able to push them down past his thighs and get her hands on that impossibly round and muscular arse of his. She pinched and dug her nails into it, at last feeling the sensation of his whole length against her.

 

With a grunt, he lifted her up into his arms and she wrapped her legs around him instinctively. At this angle their height difference didn’t matter so much and she let out a long guttural groan as he finally, finally entered her. He was thicker than she had imagined and she let out a hiss of air at the feeling.

“You all right?” he asked, holding held her still for a moment panting into her neck as he waited for her to adjust to the new sensation. She ran her hands up along his back and clasped them behind his neck.

“Yeah. I’m good.” she nodded, breathless as her arousal returned with full force. At her go ahead he began to rock up into her as she pushed down onto him. She braced herself against the tree as his hands moved to her waist to pull her more forcefully down even as her legs tightened around his to pull him higher.

 

Their breath was ragged and Sigrid’s hand coiled into Fíli’s hair as she let out moans of pleasure, her breath quickening. She felt so alive with him here, so desperate and needy for more, always more. His mouth began to suck marks into her neck even as she worked one hand down between them to rub at her clit. She could feel a pleasure rising up inside of her like a great wave, growing higher and higher with every breath she took and every whispered word of encouragement he made.

 

“Come for me Sigrid. For me, please, you’re so beautiful like this, my pretty Sigrid, mine, my Marlûno, Sigrid, Sigrid please, I love you so much.”

 

And that’s what did it, the wave crashed down around her as she screamed out his name at the top of her lungs, so loud she thought that even Óin back up at the mountain would hear her. As her muscles clenched around him whilst she rode through her after shocks Fíli felt himself begin to loose control. She placed gentle needy kisses to his lips whispering her own encouragements and declarations of love that had him spilling into her with a loud moan as he pulled her flush against him once more. She tangled her hands in his hair as she continued to kiss him.

 

They stayed like that for a moment; him softening inside of her but both feeling too exhausted to move. He rested his head against hers as he got his breath back and the pair of them began to laugh at the absurdity of the situation.

 

“So I guess we’re not just friends anymore.” Smiled Sigrid, stroking strands of matted hair behind his ear.

 

“I guess not.” He chuckled “Is that alright with you?” he asked hesitantly, pulling back slightly so he could see her face.

 

“More than alright you silly dwarf.” She kissed him lightly on the nose “I think we’ve been more than just friends for a long time now. We were just both too busy to notice.”

 

“I’m never going to hear the end of it.” Said Fíli, shaking his head as he gently pulled himself out of her and lowered her back onto the ground.

 

“They are all going to be absolutely insufferable.” She laughed, attempting to stretch her back after being in the same position for too long, wincing at a twinge of pain. “Rain’s stopped though.” She added, peering outside

 

“What time do you think it is?” Fíli asked, looking up at the sky as they clambered from their safe space.

 

“I don’t know, but I’m going with ‘Sigrid is late where the hell is she’.” She sighed as she spotted her siblings wondering around calling her name. She quickly smoothed down her dress and tried to take the bark out of her hair and do the same for Fíli.

 

“There you are!” shouted Bain coming down towards her, Tilda in tow

 

“You’ve been gone ages; we were worried about you. There’s still a few orcs wondering around this place you know.” said Tilda pulling her big sister into a tight hug.

 

“Surely I’ve not been gone that long?” she laughed, brushing a hand through Tilda’s hair

 

“You were half an hour late, and you know how Da gets.” Shrugged Bain “Prince Fíli.” He nodded “Nice to see you were here at least to keep her safe.”

 

“Prince Bain, Princess Tilda.” He bowed, “A pleasure as always.” He smiled, trying his best to hide his embarrassed panic. Sigrid felt a blush creep up her face and schooled her expression to be as calm and as serious as possible. Her brother frowned at her slightly, and his eyes drifted between the pair of them, taking in their slightly disheveled state. His gaze fell on their bared necks and the pair of them put an involuntary hand up to cover them up.

 

Bain squinted at them and Sigrid couldn’t decide what it meant. He was still her little brother and so he could not have any say in how she lived her life, but he could still challenge Fíli to a fight. Though she knew Fíli would undoubtedly win, having several decades more experience than him, she’d still rather it not come to that…

 

“So who won the bet in the end?” asked Tilda looking between the pair of them with mild interest “Da wouldn’t let me place a bet see, so I’m the one keeping the pot safe.” She added with a sense of pride.

 

“What bet?” they said together

 

“You know, the betting pool as to when you two are finally going to get together and admit your feelings. It’s been going for two years now! We keep having to reopen the stakes.”

 

“The _secret_ betting pool Tilda.” Hissed her brother, hitting her lightly on the arm “The one we said we’d never tell them about?”

 

“But they’re together now look!” said Tilda pointing to her sister “She’s got marks all over her and Prince Fíli’s laces are still loose.”

 

Sigrid wished the ground would swallow her whole right about now.

 

“How many people know about this betting pool?” asked Fíli, weakly, eyes travelling up to the mountain.

 

“Pretty much anyone who’s ever seen you two together. We thought it would all end when you went to Rohan together, but you were both still too stupid to see it.” Bain rolled his eyes

 

“Don’t tell me.” Groaned Fíli “Mum had Galzu Shahnel down, didn’t she. Damn, I should have known her grin this morning had more to it than just plain teasing.”

 

“Fíli,” hissed Sigrid “don’t.”

 

“Oh they already know Sigrid.” He said as Tilda let out a triumphant whoop “Best to just get it over with _Ghivashelê_ ” he smiled, taking her hand in his.

 

Sigrid sighed as she squeezed it back “I guess there’s no time like the present to deal with all their smugness, _Cariad_.”

 

“You two are going to be sickening together, I can just tell.” Said Bain, rolling his eyes as they walked back up to the path that lead between Erebor and Dale

 

Tilda wrinkled her nose “Yeah, I’m not sure what’s going to be worse; watching them be in love and not realising it; or watching them now that they’ve admitted it, and being all hand-holdy and kissy-kissy.”

 

“If I ever get like Kíli, please just shoot me in the back with an arrow.” Said Fíli solemnly

 

“Promise.” Sigrid nodded seriously “Though a little romance would not go amiss.” She added thoughtfully “Just no bad poetry.”

 

“I shall mark my love in deeds, not words.” He said, taking her hand and bowing as though they were starting a dance.

 

“And I shall do the same.” She curtsied, glancing up with a wicked look in her eye that made Fíli wonder what kind of deeds she had in mind and if they involved a bed this time. He for one certainly hoped they did.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Khuzdul
> 
> Galzu Shahnel – Day of (the) Marriage of all Marriages (Day as in morning – night)
> 
> Marlûno - Love-person - my word for a Dwarves ‘One’ 
> 
> Narut Marlith – Days of love that is fresh/young/new – the Honeymoon Period (Day as in 24hrs)
> 
> Bagdusran – Person who is making a fool out of themselves
> 
> Zudrakhâgr – People who behave as if they know everything yet are often wrong
> 
> Buhel – Friend of all Friends
> 
> Khuzdith – little dwarf
> 
> Ghivashelê – My Treasure of Treasure (Old Dictionary)
> 
>  
> 
> Dalish/Welsh
> 
> (Y) Diwrnod o gariad – (The) Days of Love
> 
> Cariad – Love/Darling etc.
> 
>  
> 
> I chose Welsh for Dalish because 
> 
> a) Luke Evans is welsh  
> and  
> b) Tolkien apparently based Sindarin off of Welsh, and the languages of men are meant to be descended from the language of the elves, so this felt like a good call back to that =)
> 
> Though I'm not sure how the man himself would feel about me writing Sex Pollen Fic for his Children's Book... ho-hum.


End file.
